


Back to our roots

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Infidelidad, Kaulitzcest - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Twincest, nonAU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Ambos eran conscientes de que era para mejor el haberse separado, pero hay cosas que no pueden detenerse, porque es parte de su naturaleza intrínseca, iban a volver a sus raíces y dejar que todo fluyera sin toxicidad.





	Back to our roots

**Author's Note:**

> Una fan mencionó que le pidieron a los chicos que subieran el vídeo de Melancholic Paradise sin las letras, especialmente en la parte donde Tom sale bañándose, y Bill dijo que sí tenía el vídeo en su laptop, y que Tom estaba desnudo en el mismo, y Tom luego dijo que Bill también lo estaba tras la cámara. Así que eso me inspiró para crear esta historia.

Tom acomodaba la cámara sobre el trípode, realmente dejando que su gemelo se soltara frente a ella, lo notaba ansioso, sin embargo, Bill le avisaría si quisiera parar, y todo era parte de su más reciente idea, que era que se grabaran ambos en un día cualquiera, y que sobre las imágenes sin audio real, sino de la canción, pondrían la secuencia de la letra de Melancholic Paradise, y no se negaba porque, si bien sonaba un poco extraño, las ideas de Bill no le desagradaban, y ya se había habituado a dejarse llevar por sus locuras, porque a veces la innovación nunca estaba de más, y darle el gusto lo ponía de buen humor, como si fuese lo correcto desde siempre.

Sonreía al verlo, luego se levantó y antes de que Tom reaccionara para seguirlo con la cámara, se percató que sólo iba por cigarrillos, negó con la cabeza, entendía que todo era improvisación, sólo que también lo descuadraba un poco tanta espontaneidad.

—¿Y qué hacemos después de esto?

—Realmente, Tom, ¿qué parte de dejarlo fluir como cualquier día no entiendes? —reclamó Bill, para aspirar un poco más.

—Ya, quítate la arena vaginal —rió Tom, Bill rodó los ojos y se sentó.

Tom se semi echó en la silla, tomando un cigarro de la cajetilla y encendiéndolo, para relajarse en lo que pasara el tiempo que su hermano quería grabarse.

—Sabes, entiendo en parte a las fanáticas que se quejan de que no salen Georg y Gustav, con nuestro nivel alto de narcisismo y egocentrismo, ligado a que ellos les chupa un huevo y un cuarto del otro figurar, y vídeos como éste no ayudan —comentó Tom, con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro.

—Tom, no todas se quejarán, habrán quienes entiendan mi lado creativo, y no es tanto por narcisismo, eh.

Tom rodó los ojos frente a lo dicho, y soltó un sonido nasal por querer aguantarse la risa. —Dime que es joda.

Bill, luciendo estoico frente a lo dicho, tomó un poco de su trago, y Tom se carcajeó.

—Tom, en verdad eres un dolor en el culo cuando te lo propones —se quejó Bill, sin inmutarse para no arruinar el aura despreocupada que quería mostrar en su vídeo.

—Sí, sólo cuando me lo propongo, y lo sabes —le respondió Tom, guiñándole un ojo y luego tomando un poco de su trago también.

Bill sonrió levemente por las indirectas y chistes básicos de su gemelo. Si bien las cosas entre ambos se habían distanciado en el aspecto carnal desde que el castaño estaba con la modelo, la camaradería, flirteo y comentar sobre su relación pasada era algo que hacían al estar solos, ya que eran conscientes de que ambos habían aceptado separarse porque se amaban demasiado, y no querían seguir haciéndose daño al no poder llevar una relación sana, eran hermanos antes que cualquier cosa, y no podían seguir manchando lo suyo con tanta toxicidad por cegarse debido a la pasión, y llegar a un punto en que sentían odio el uno por el otro, por no saber especificar los límites, engañándose a diestra y siniestra, no respetando su individualidad del contrario, y teniendo una nula consideración el uno por el otro.

Al separarse, hicieron las paces como hermanos, estando ahí para ser el soporte el otro, ayudándose sin juzgar, y ya sin ataduras. Fue extraño al principio, pero luego cayeron en una cómoda quietud de la cual no podían1 quejarse, ya no se escabullían a dormir a la cama del contrario por miedos nocturnos, pero sí iban a la cama del otro para calmarlo si es que tenían pesadillas, y al amanecer ambos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos.

Heidi era muy comprensiva con respecto a ellos, Tom le dijo que estar con él era incluir a su gemelo, aunque a veces sí dejaba a Bill de lado, pero el rubio no tenía cómo quejarse, esta vez no era un show al cual se manejaba a la persona en cuestión, era una situación fuera de su control, y si bien eso le daba ansiedad, al ver a su hermano feliz, con mejor ánimo, y más como él mismo, no podía enojarse, porque Bill lo amaba, y si era mejor así, estaría bien.

No podían fingir que nunca pasó nada entre ambos, fueron años, así que en la intimidad bromeaban al respecto, Tom le coqueteaba, y Bill lo odiaba por eso, pero su ego se lo agradecía, porque no serle indiferente le gustaba.

A veces al verlo tan cerca, relajado, con el cabello suelto y sonriente, simplemente sentía ganas de lanzarse sobre él, besarlo, decirle que se acabó el tiempo fuera, y regresar al jodido y tóxico círculo vicioso en el que antes estaban, pero luego venía su parte racional a calmarlo, y entender que no debía darse así, y también estaba bien.

—Oye, te estás durmiendo —acusó Bill, percatándose de los ojos de Tom estaba cerrados y su respiración era acompasada.

—Lo siento —dijo Tom, sentándose y abriendo sus ojos consecutivas veces para despabilarse.

Bill se acercó a la cámara y la pausó. —¿Y si mejor la seguimos mañana?

—No, no —respondió Tom—. Más bien, me doy un baño para despertarme —ofreció, Bill lo miró y asintió.

—Entonces te grabaré ahí —sugirió Bill, Tom se alzó de hombros, con la vena exhibicionista que le hacía activarse un poco por el morbo de ser la visión erótica de miles de muchachas que verían el vídeo.

En su interior, Bill estaba dando saltitos sobre su sitio, porque todo se estaba desviando a algo más, a un posible encuentro entre ambos, no se hacía ideas de volver a tener algo serio, pero su piel quemaba por el contacto de la de su gemelo, y ambos tenían demasiada química sexual desde muy jóvenes, aparte de años habiendo tenido sexo de diversas maneras que las chispas se sentían en pequeños roces, por más que su parte consciente le repitiera que ya estaba en otra relación, porque no eran que digamos los más cumplidos a seguir las reglas, ya que ni su sangre los había limitado antes.

Tom se quitó los pantalones y bóxers en el baño, Bill se percató que el miembro del castaño no estaba en reposo, aunque tampoco erguido por completo, tragó saliva y lo detuvo antes de que se quitara la camiseta.

—Espera, eso quiero que se grabe, desvístete para mi cámara, sabes que eso provocará miles de visitas —masculló Bill, sonriente, Tom se relamió el labio ante la idea que tenía exteriorizada en la boca de su gemelo, y su miembro saltó interesado.

Bill situó la cámara en un punto que enfocase la parte superior de Tom, el cual se desvistió con lentitud mirándolo, haciendo gestos invitantes con su cuerpo, acercando más de lo necesario su torso.

—Estoy muy excitado, y dudo que el agua me ayude, así que luego dame una mano con esto, ¿está bien? —preguntó Tom, señalando a su virilidad, Bill tragó saliva.

—Creo que nos ayudaremos ambos —sentenció Bill, fijando la mirada sobre la de Tom, el cual se estremeció tanto por el líquido frío sobre su cuerpo como por la intensidad de los ojos avellana de su hermano.

Tom podía tener su vida resuelta, pero la calidez que tenía con Bill, y las malditas ganas de unir su cuerpo con el suyo es algo que se sorprendía haber aguantado todos estos meses, la sangre bullía en su interior, como si no pudiese conseguir calmar esa hambre con cualquier cosa ajena a tocar los recovecos ya conocidos, morder la piel tatuada, olisquear el aroma único de Bill, sentirlo estremecerse junto a él, sólo Bill podía conseguir ponerlo de cero a mil en unos segundos. Lo desestabilizaba tanto, que a veces temía por su salud mental.

Acarició su miembro luego de moverse con soltura y sensualidad frente a la cámara.

—Hey, eso sí no debe verlo nadie —dijo Bill, con la voz un poco ronca por la excitación, giró la cámara para que lo enfocara desde la mampara viéndole, pero sólo duró así unos minutos antes de apagar la filmadora, y meterse junto a Tom a la ducha.

Lo besó, Tom no perdió un segundo al sentirlo cerca antes de rodear su cintura y dejar caer su mano hacia su trasero, Bill gimió en el beso, haciendo que su lengua quedase afuera, Tom la mordió con un gesto pícaro, y Bill los masturbó a ambos juntando sus penes.

—Maldita sea, te extrañé mucho, carajo —dijo Tom contra su cuello, para luego chuparlo, sin dejar quietas sus manos y acariciando toda su espalda con una mano, y con la otra buscando apretando con saña su trasero.

Bill levantó el rostro de Tom para luego empujarlo contra la pared de la ducha, moviendo sus caderas para no detener el roce de sus entrepiernas, y después mordió su cuello, con cuidado de no provocar un chupetón, y luego delineando con la lengua las jodidas clavículas de su gemelo, apoyando una mano sobre su vientre y con la otra masturbándolo.

—No sé si puedas parar con eso, no quiero venirme así —comentó Tom, y Bill sonrió contra su pecho, poniendo su pulgar en la punta del pene de Tom como para llevarlo al límite y luego soltándolo de inmediato, escuchando cómo siseaba y viéndolo morderse el labio.

—Entonces, ¿vamos para tu cuarto? —cuestionó Bill contra su rostro, ambos mojados por el agua de la ducha pero sin enfriarse, podían sentir los corazones palpitando fuertemente contra sus pechos, y la familiaridad del contacto cercano era condenadamente placentera.

Tom empezó a apagar la ducha, para luego morder la mandíbula de su hermano, sujetándolo por su talle por un lado y por el otro tomando su trasero, para luego bajar, levantando un poco la pierna de Bill al dejar apoyada su mano sobre el revés de su rodilla.

—Entonces no.

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó Tom nuevamente en su cuello, adorando la piel sensible que se hallaba allí, para luego pasar por la unión de su cuello y hombro y morder levemente este último haciendo que las piernas de Bill flaqueasen.

Lo empotró contra la otra pared de la ducha, levantando ahora su pierna y escupiéndose en los dedos de la otra mano, Bill no dejaba de verle el rostro, sabía lo que vendría, pero joder con todos los putos dioses, él lo ansiaba, y su cuerpo ardía frente a la expectativa, tanto maldito contacto previo hacía que su miembro estuviese levantado como asta de bandera, y no se arrepentía, porque podían negar lo suyo y buscar estabilidad con otros, pero negar sus orígenes, negar su naturaleza en unirse más allá de los confines de su cuerpo como dos energías que se atraían como magnetismo era imposible, se pertenecían, y el rostro de concentración de Tom sólo lo reafirmaba, el cómo temblaba un poco al prepararlo, cómo su esfínter ya se relajaba frente a la familiaridad de los dígitos, el que lo viese de vez en vez con la fiereza retratada en los ojos, como un animal, era otra prueba de ello. Guiaban sus acciones por sus instintos, y parte de ellos era unirse así, mediante sexo crudo y salvaje, entre dos fuerzas que no podían parar así el mundo entero se los exigiese.

Tom mordisqueó su labio, para luego meterle la lengua, Bill se la succionó, para luego jalarle del cabello mientras sentía cómo iba entrando la punta del pene de su gemelo. Se aferró a su cintura con una mano, con la otra apretó una nalga del castaño, frunció el ceño pero no cambiaría la sensación de estar lleno por nada, porque conocía a la perfección el miembro que lo atravesaba, e incluso salivaba por sentir sus avances centímetro a centímetro. Tom se concentraba para no venirse por lo apretado, aunque el rostro de Bill no ayudaba, y el que pusiera la cara a un costado dejando expuesto su jodido cuello de alabastro era la oportunidad idónea para mordisquearlo y no venirse al sólo ingresar.

Escuchó su exhalación y al chuparle el cuello, ya sentía que chocaba contra la pelvis, besó la extensión de su piel para relajarlo y cuando sintió su mano nalgueándole supo que era la señal inequívoca de que quería que se moviera.

Salió y se hizo paso para entrar nuevamente, con embestidas lentas al principio, buscando el ángulo adecuado y guiándose por los gestos de su hermano, cuando se espigó y lo vio masturbarse supo que estaba en el correcto. Bill apretaba como el infierno, y Tom sentía que era una jodida gloria, la estrechez, sus gestos, el mantenerlo presionado sintiéndolo por completo, desde su labios hasta su entrepierna, tenerlo tan expuesto sólo para él, la textura de su piel contra la suya, el maldito piercing de su pezón que no hacía más que ponerlo más caliente, los besos que le daba, los sonidos que provocaban sus cuerpos al chocar entre sí, cada que la punta de su hombría le rozaba el vientre mientras no paraba su bamboleo errático, los jadeos y gemidos que ambos emitían, eran algo… insuperable, Tom jamás podría dejar de hacer eso, esa conexión, esa sensación de pertenencia sólo la sentía con su gemelo, y el sexo era delicioso con Heidi, pero no había un punto de comparación.

Las caderas de Bill se movían al compás de las suyas, y en un momento él se detuvo, porque estaba muy cerca, tanto que sentía que perdía el control de sus movimientos, Bill giró sus caderas y presionó sus paredes internas un poco más, con ello Tom se vino con fuerza en el interior de su hermano, consiguiendo que Bill al sentir todo de sopetón también se corriera, manchando los pechos de ambos y casi cayéndose por unos instantes, pero al menos los reflejos de Tom fueron rápidos y lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

—Mierda, Tom —dijo Bill, un poco afónico por haber soltado jadeos incesantes durante el encuentro.

—¿Tan mal estuvo? —chanceó Tom. Bill le dio un puñete en su brazo, riéndose.

—Todo lo contrario —respondió con simpleza.

Compartieron una mirada cómplice, y se ayudaron a secarse para después vestirse.

—¿Crees que se note tu cara de recién follado en lo que sigue del vídeo? —preguntó Tom.

—No lo sé, pero de que se notará tu cansancio, lo hará —respondió Bill, diciéndole muchas cosas con los ojos sin hacerlo, y Tom lo veía, siendo consciente de todas ellas.

—¿Sabes que siempre estaré para ti?

—Sí, lo mismo digo —esbozó Bill, con un brillo que era idéntico al de Tom.

—Lo sé también —dijo Tom, Bill le dejó un beso corto en los labios.

—Mantengámoslo así, nos irá mejor —requirió Bill, pidiendo que sea algo meramente carnal sin las connotaciones de antes, y Tom le sonrió, asintiendo, porque lo necesitaba, pero también era consciente de que no tenían algo sano cuando lo poseían todo.

Siguieron haciendo la grabación, ya en paz consigo mismos, dispuestos a dejar que las cosas siguieran su cauce.

 

 


End file.
